


If I Fell

by star_named_andy



Series: 1972 [6]
Category: The Hobbit (1977), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 1970s, 70s, 70s lingo, Barduil - Freeform, F/M, M/M, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_named_andy/pseuds/star_named_andy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first fight was utterly ridiculous, in Thranduil’s opinion, and it was also completely his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Fell

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of its characters or content.)

_\--- Bard ---_

When the day of Thranduil’s next demonstration came, Bard was dragged into the streets of Hobbiton to observe what was about to happen. The protest was only taking place on one street corner, but Thranduil making calls and telling Elrond and Galadriel to make calls for days had clearly paid off because the street corner was cluttered with people who were obviously on the side of the doves and many of them were hippies, by the look of it.

Bard recognized Elrond and Galadriel straight off and saw a few more familiar faces: Celeborn, Aragorn and Arwen were there as well.

“Bard, welcome!” Galadriel said pleasantly, clearly a bit surprised to see him there, but happy none the less. With his arm draped around Bard’s shoulders, Thranduil followed Bard to Galadriel at her beckoning hand. “What brings you here?”

“Thranduil is trying to show me how safe and good these protests really are.” Bard supplied.

“You said they’re safe?” Galadriel questioned, turning her gaze on Thranduil and Bard gave Thranduil a look of doubt as Galadriel reaffirmed his platform in the argument. Thranduil wouldn’t satisfy Bard by looking at that “ _I told you so_ ” face.

“I didn’t _say_ that there’s no chance of anything happening, but it’s not like we’re out on the front lines, you know? Those boys over in Vietnam are the ones who are in some serious danger.” Thranduil corrected and Galadriel shrugged.

“It’s not the most dangerous thing, that’s true, but of course there is the possibility for danger. You know that, Thranduil. We all do.” Galadriel took Bard’s hand in hers and looked him deep in the eyes. “But we are the people willing to stand in the face of those dangers for a better future. Someone needs to take the stand and Thranduil has taken a vital role in that stand here in Hobbiton.” She then directed her gaze to Thranduil who stood above her. “I trust you to know when to retreat if danger should ever confront us.”

After not settling their debate to either of their liking, Galadriel adorned them both with flower crowns she and Celeborn had made. Bard helped Elrond set up some microphones and amps that had long extension cords leading into a head shop while Thranduil buzzed around making commands very imperially with a megaphone ready in his hand. After the preparations were finished, even more people had gathered and Bard was caught in the midst of it all.

‘How many people does Thranduil know? Does he even know all these people? They seem to know that _he_ is the leader…’ Bard thought, and then he stopped himself before he started to wonder how many of these people Thranduil had slept with.

He felt vastly out of place and had no idea what to do – did he just stand there? Would there be a chant or a song he didn’t know? Could he just hold a sign? He felt slightly relieved when Arwen found her way to him. He didn’t know her as closely as he did Elrond or Galadriel, but she deliberately linked arms with him so they wouldn’t get separated.

“Where’s Aragorn?” Bard asked the young woman whose curly tresses cascaded over her shoulders from beneath her flower crown. As he looked at her more thoroughly, she looked virtually nothing like Elrond. She must have inherited her mother’s traits.

“He’s playing with the musicians up toward the front with Galadriel, Thranduil and my dad.” She replied.

“Elladan and Elrohir aren’t into this kind of scene?”

“Hardly.” She laughed. “They can’t be bothered to be taken from their studies, but that’s understandable I’d say.”

“Do I just do what the rest of you do?”

“You can do whatever your heart desires. These rallies are like freeform poetry; whatever comes to you is what you should do and whatever that is will be great to the cause.”

“Do you ever feel afraid to be here? Or do you worry about Elrond and Aragorn being here?”

“Sometimes I do, but not very often. I’m used to these things by now…you worry about Thranduil.”

“Yes,” Bard sighed with a nod and she smiled very genuinely.

“It’s just because you care and he’s…well, _Thranduil_. His heart – he’s a lot bolder than a lot of us. I can see why you would worry, but have faith. We must all have faith in each other and in the cause so even if anything ever happened, we would feel proud. The only bad things that can happen are getting into some scuffles or coming toe to toe with a police officer, right?”

“I hope so.”

Suddenly the swelling of music drew their attention to the front of the cluster they were stuck in. Bard looked up to see the figure responsible for casting a shadow over them and he stared in awe. Thranduil stood on top of a tall structure that had been assembled from boxes that also served as steps for Thranduil to reach the top. He stood tall and upright with his nose up to the sky and a megaphone in one hand and a flag with a dove and olive branch printed on it in the other. As he waved the flag so it billowed in the air and let his voice soar through the megaphone, Bard felt like he was seeing Thranduil for the first time all over again in his grandeur. His strong voice carried out the words he held in his heart. Seeing him standing there was conflicting; he looked so powerful, yet so vulnerable. He stood unprotected against the world and Bard couldn’t reach him to guard him if he wanted to, but even if Bard worried about Thranduil being the figure head of a movement that could tear him down, Bard could never take this away from Thranduil.

Overall, the protest had gone over fine as long as safety was concerned. Some pedestrians had stopped to watch and listen briefly before going about their business which was better than getting yelled and glared at. According to Thranduil, it went over well, but he still wasn’t satisfied. Bard hadn’t exactly been satisfied either; he still wasn’t comfortable with Thranduil making such a fuss and possibly putting himself in harm’s way, but Bard stopped complaining against his better senses because he knew how much it meant to Thranduil.

It at least seemed to get through Thranduil’s head that Bard was only so concerned because he cared for him so deeply. The next afternoon while going over building codes in his little office (it wasn’t much, but yes he had an office), Ori came in with a flower delivery the size of the doorframe.

“Somebody’s got a sweetheart!” Ori said peeking around the bouquet and handed it over to Bard. “Enjoy.”

As soon as Ori left the office, Bard picked through the arrangement to retrieve the card. He opened it up and it read: “I know you aren’t exactly happy with my ‘reckless’ nature, but I wanted to send you this so you know I’m still alive…and because you’re pretty cute. ;)  Can’t wait to see you and the Bardlings at the park tomorrow. <3”

Bard beamed like an idiot as he read the card over and over again and smelled every flower that Thranduil had specially selected for his senses to enjoy.

“You’re lucky you’re so damn sweet.” Bard muttered to himself and kept smiling at the large arrangement in the corner for the rest of the day until he took it home for the kids and the Oakenshields to ogle at – then he stared at it until he fell asleep.

 

_\--- Thranduil ---_

A gloriously sunny day at the park was the perfect place to play a favorite game Bard’s: Captain of the Ship. Bard said he used to play the game with Bain, Sigrid and Tilda when they were younger and they seemed to enjoy it; Bain and Sigrid seemed less enthused than they may have been at eight or ten, but they agreed to play none the less.

“I am the captain of our pirate ship,” Bard announced with the children and Thranduil all standing at attention. He had put on his most animated voice and Thranduil tried not to laugh. “As your captain, you all have to follow my orders, so whatever I say you have to do. If I say ‘love boat’, you grab a partner and dance. If I say ‘hit the deck’ you lay down on your stomachs. If I say ‘periscope’ you lie on your backs and stick one leg up. Now, if I say ‘ _starboard’_ you run to the _right_ and if I say ‘ _port’_ you run to the _left_. If I say ‘to captain’s quarters’, you come to me and if I say ‘shark attack’, you run to the ship. Our ‘ship’ will be the picnic table by the tree. Does that all make sense?”

“We don’t have any sharks, da.” Bain spoke up.

“Oh, right – whoever makes it last to the ship during the first shark attack will be our first shark. Your goal as a shark is to tag other people and make them sharks during shark attacks, okay?”

Once everyone had made it clear that they understood the rules, they all spread out, waiting for Captain Bard’s first command.

‘Man, he’s adorable.’ Thranduil thought and nearly missed the first ‘love boat’, but luckily Sigrid grabbed him and started spinning him around.

The game was more exhausting than Thranduil thought it would be; Bard was relentless and was determined to get someone out, but for the longest time everyone made it to the ship in time during the shark attacks. The fact that they had already been playing tag beforehand added to Thranduil’s failing energy, but eventually Bain tripped and became the first shark.

Bain was incredibly fast and managed to get Legolas out with him which meant Thranduil, Sigrid and Tilda had to bolt away from the fastest two of the kids every time a shark attack came (it hardly seemed fair). Thranduil began wondering how Bain even got Legolas out in the first place, but when he saw them high fiving each other, he knew it must have been their plan from the beginning.

The game went on until Thranduil finally joined the shark team and snagged Sigrid and Tilda with him. Bard gave them a hard earned round of applause.

Hide and seek put Thranduil out fast. This time, Bain and Legolas were seeking (how appropriate) and the rest of them were hiding, but Thranduil couldn’t hide very well since he was so damn tall and his hair was a dead giveaway.

He managed to make it to safety a few times before eventually getting caught and then becoming a vicious seeker. When he found Tilda, he scooped her right up and spun her around in the air. She rode on his back very quietly as they looked for Bard and Sigrid. Tilda had very keen eyes, but not a quiet mouth.

“THERE HE IS!” she shouted and Bard dashed away from the bush he was hiding behind. Thranduil set Tilda down and she ran after him. Bard slowed notably and acted very defeated once she caught him.

 

They stayed out until the sunlight began to grow sparse and as Thranduil and Bard parted, Bard toyed with Thranduil’s hair (as he often did when they went separate ways).

“You make me so happy.” Bard said with his lips curving into an unbearably sweet smile and Thranduil pressed his lips into Bard’s forehead.

“Likewise, sweetness. You put me over the moon.”

“Before I forget,” Bard said raising a striped gift bag. “This is for you.”

Thranduil took the bag, insatiably curious to see what Bard had gifted him. He excitedly tore through the wrapping paper and pulled out…

“What…is it?” Thranduil questioned, ogling at the stuffed animal perched in his hand. “Is this an _elk_?”

“It is!” Bard rejoiced. “When I saw it, it made me think of you; unconventional, one of a kind, and cute just like you.”

“Oh, I love it!” Thranduil exclaimed and gave it a little kiss on its nose. He made the elk kiss Bard and they could both hear the kids making comments about how mushy they were.

He went on to whisper a remark into Bard’s ear about playing their own version of Captain of the Ship some other time. With a burning blush and a cheeky grin, Bard quietly agreed and Thranduil presumed everything would return to normal between them – oh, was he wrong.

Their first fight was utterly ridiculous, in Thranduil’s opinion, and it was also completely his fault.

Bard was at Thranduil’s Mirkwood home helping Thranduil paint signs in the attic for more rallies. Bard didn’t say much, other than some splash of color here and there would make the signs look better to catch the eye and Thranduil agreed. He broke out some red paint and filled in the sketched out letters with it.

“You’re going to use red?” Bard asked simply and Thranduil shrugged.

“Red is bright, red is right; it’s the perfect color to get the message across. You know: red, blood. It makes sense.”

“It’s a little abrasive, don’t you think?”

“That’s the point.” Thranduil said with a very “isn’t it obvious?” implication.

“I thought the point was to seem welcoming and friendly, not aggressive.”

“But we _are_ aggressive. We have to be in order to get anything done.”

“Not necessarily. If you’re approachable, then maybe more people will side with you.”

“Approachability doesn’t draw people in, it pushes them away. They think if we’re just content that we’ll go away – is this part of your worrying about me?”

“No, it isn’t.” Thranduil held back from scoffing in disbelief. “I just don’t think being angry will appeal to people.”

“Mmhm.” Thranduil grumbled a bit snappishly, trying to make it clear that the words would be red and that’s just the way it was going to be.

“…I’m just trying to be supportive.” Bard spoke and Thranduil kept his eyes on the poster as his hand carefully dragged the wet tip of the paint brush along the outer edge of the lettering he had filled in.

“You don’t have to lie.” He sighed and Bard sat up very abruptly.

“I’m _not_ lying.”

“I know you don’t want to be here; you don’t approve of any of this, but you still sit here and stew about it.”

“Because I am _trying_ to be supportive of all of this, Thranduil.” Bard said with a frustrated strain in his voice.

“I don’t think it’s working out too well for you because I can just _feel_ the resentment on you.”

“Well, what do you want me to do? Just sulk about it instead of trying to talk to you about it or at least try to understand it and support it?”

“If you don’t want to be here, don’t be here. That’s all I’m saying.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? That didn’t answer my question.”

“I don’t want to talk about it. My decisions are final and you can’t support it, you’re just forcing it, so you should just _leave_.”

Thranduil immediately recognized his error when there was a particularly long pause. As he raised his head, Bard was making his way from the attic and Thranduil had no hesitation in following after him. He had to chase him all the way down the road, because apparently Bard was that upset and stubborn, even after Thranduil called out apology after apology and offered to drive him home he really wanted to leave that badly. Thranduil did catch up to Bard, who had his arms crossed very tightly and kept shaking his head.

 _“I’m sorry_ , sweetness, so, so sorry.” Thranduil beseeched as he took Bard’s hands and put his knees into the gravel.

“Why are you sorry? You told me to leave and I did.” Bard said stiffly and Thranduil rested his cheek against Bard’s hand.

“Sweetness, I didn’t mean it. It was a stupid thing to say.”

“If that’s how you honestly feel it’s not stupid.”

“But it _isn’t_ how I feel…I just don’t want you to be miserable.”

“I’m not, but I really am trying hard to make this work, dammit!” Bard lashed and Thranduil suddenly felt like he wanted to vomit – he was more upset than Thranduil realized. “And you just don’t even seem to care that I’m trying! You of all people should know _why_ I worry so much! I can’t lose anyone else and I won’t! I refuse, Thranduil, I _refuse_!”

“I understand, my love.” Thranduil said very quietly. This was the first time he had ever seen Bard so mad and he felt awful. “I should be more considerate.”

“Yes, I agree.”

“Will you give me a chance and come back? I’ll still take you home if you want.”

“Can you not sit on your knees?”

“Why, does it turn you on?” Thranduil smirked, but Bard was unamused.

“Now is not the time.” Bard spoke more softly and Thranduil stood, brushing off his knees.

Bard agreed to walk back to the house with Thranduil and the walk was very silent. Thranduil held Bard’s hand and Bard gave a strong grip back. When they entered the front yard, Bard turned to Thranduil very sharply.

“Do you have any idea how much I care about you? How much the kids care about you?” he demanded with a harsh tone.

“I have an inkling.” Thranduil answered and Bard laid a very rough kiss on his unprepared lips; of all things Bard would be doing right now, Thranduil didn’t picture kissing being one of them. He felt very undeserving and tried to pull away, but Bard wouldn’t let him, putting a very tight grip around his jaw. Bard decided when the kiss was broken, and Thranduil blinked at him with dazed eyes.

“I love you, you big goof.” Bard muttered close to his lips and Thranduil felt a surge of energy shoot through every part of his body like a firework. Bard shrieked as he was suddenly lifted up into the air and he clung to Thranduil’s back and locked his legs around Thranduil’s waist. “Hey, hey, what are you doing?!” Bard exclaimed and Thranduil quieted him with a kiss on the neck. “Stop that, I’m not in the mood.” Bard grumbled through his indisputable moaning and Thranduil grinned up at him.

“You can’t say you’re not in the mood after saying you love me, little goof.”

“Sure I can.” Bard protested and dodged Thranduil’s hungry lips with a chuckle.

“Rude.” Thranduil commented and Bard kept his palm against Thranduil’s forehead.

“No, _you’ve_ been the rude one. Rude boys don’t get rewards.”

“But I love you too!” Thranduil announced loudly. “I didn’t want to scare you off and tell you, but you just made it easier for me.”

“You are a _jerk_.” Bard said through his uncontrollable grin and he was pressed up against the door.

“A cute jerk?” Thranduil fished and Bard ran his fingers through Thranduil’s ponytail.

“A _lovable_ jerk.”

Thranduil’s hand slipped under Bard’s shirt and his lips attacked Bard’s open throat with great desire.

“ _Thranduil_?” Bard breathed feebly and Thranduil huffed against his neck as he pulled away to look up at his stunning boyfriend.

“Yes, sweetness?”

“Shouldn’t we, uhm…go inside?”

“We don’t _have_ to. No one can see us here.”

“I don’t think it’s the _seeing_ I’m worried about.”

“Is that so?”

Thranduil didn’t bother wasting any time teasing and bypassed Bard’s pants and underwear, taking hold of his cock and feeling it harden instantly in his hand. Bard gasped as Thranduil lowered his head to take it all lovingly into his mouth and Bard boomed out a laugh and pushed Thranduil’s head away.

“No, no I can’t! Not here, Thranduil!”

“Are you sure?” Thranduil whispered seductively on Bard’s tip. He kept his blue eyes locked with Bard’s as he let his tongue swirl around Bard’s desperate tip and closed his lips around it. Bard hid his face in his hands and kicked Thranduil’s back with his heel.

“Yes, I’m _sure_!...But you _do_ have a lot of kissing up to do after all that.”

“Of course.” Thranduil said and tucked Bard’s erection inside of his underwear until he could get him inside and onto the couch.

 

_\--- Bard ---_

“How about this time _I’m_ the captain of the ship?” Thranduil proposed as he hovered over Bard.

“Give over my title as captain? I don’t think so.” Bard replied and Thranduil shrugged indifferently.

“So what do you want me to do then, _captain_?” Thranduil asked as he settled straddled over Bard’s hips.

“Take down that lovely hair of yours.” Bard spoke and Thranduil rolled his eyes with dissatisfaction.

“Was that a command? It sure didn’t sound like one.”

Bard knew exactly what Thranduil was doing – he was dishing back all the sass that Bard usually gave when they started talking dirty to each other. It sounded a whole lot better coming through Thranduil’s melodic voice. Bard forced a gasp out of the blonde, pulling him down close to his face by the ponytail and bit down Thranduil’s lower lip.

“I _said_ take it down.” Bard whispered. Thranduil delightedly released his long hair from its tie and shook it around so it fell in over his shoulders and clung to his neck in a disorderly perfection.

“I love it when you’re dirty, sweetness.”

“That’s _captain_ to you.”

“I love it when you’re dirty, _captain_.” Thranduil corrected and went to fix his hair, but Bard wrapped his fingers around Thranduil’s wrists.

“No, leave it just like that.”

Thranduil dipped his head down and bit one of his own fingers and proceeded to spin his tongue around it and suck on it lightly. He started to roll his hips so that Bard’s hard on pressed against Thranduil’s luscious ass trapped in his jeans. Bard had taken Thranduil a few times and it was absolutely euphoric; they enjoyed taking turns because neither of them could decide on which was more pleasurable, to take or be taken, but Thranduil was always the one to try to turn the tables during. At times, he was successful.

“I didn’t give you any commands.” Bard reprimanded, trying to hold Thranduil’s hips still, but Thranduil was insistent and devilish.

“I’m sorry, captain. I guess you just need to teach me a lesson.”

Bard slapped Thranduil’s ass cheek and gripped both of them tightly, licking his lips as he looked up at his boyfriend.

“How did I get so lucky?” Bard muttered adoringly as he massaged Thranduil’s backside; he was gorgeous enough to look at _with_ clothes.

“Nooo I thought we were being dirty, not sweet.” Thranduil whined and Bard chuckled.

“Fine. Get up. Take off that shirt and those pants.”

“That’s better.” Thranduil said as he stood from the couch and peeled off his shirt. He gave a few complimentary poses and Bard cupped his face, trying not to giggle.

“What?” Thranduil asked with offense in his tone and Bard shook his head.

“Nothing, I just love you.”

“You’re a crappy captain.”

“But I’m the captain nonetheless. Go on, keep going.”

Thranduil muttered something unintelligible under his breath as he turned his back to Bard and shimmied out of his pants. He bent very slowly to step out of his pants, showing off the wonderful shape of his ass through his tight boxer briefs. Driven by his impatience, Bard sat up quickly, grabbed Thranduil’s hips and pulled his beautiful cheeks into his face. Thranduil cried out and groaned openly into the living room as his entrance was prodded with Bard’s tongue through his under garments.

“ _Oh, Bard_.” Thranduil sounded in his higher pitch, which Bard loved.

“Pull them down.” Bard ordered tenderly and Thranduil eagerly complied, revealing his bare, perfectly sculpted asscheeks in Bard’s face. Hesitation was not even a consideration as Bard’s tongue dove right inside and Thranduil’s hands flew to the back of Bard’s head, pushing him even further – Thranduil was never shy and Bard was so pleased about that fact.

“ _Mmmnh, fuck_!” He was very liberal with the curses, too.

After just a short time of intense rimming, Bard had to pull himself away to take it the next step further. He stood and turned Thranduil to face him, but Thranduil dropped to his knees and took Bard eagerly into his mouth. He took in the full length, overwhelming Bard with the warmth and lubrication that Thranduil provided.

He let Thranduil work until he felt he was coming too close and curled his fingers under Thranduil’s jaw, pulling him away. Thranduil’s eyes fluttered open and Bard pulled him to his feet after seeing his tongue out, still just barely touching the underside of his cock and his pink lips covered in saliva. He bent Thranduil over the couch with his ass out. Bard coated a finger in his mouth before inserting it within his longing lover. Thranduil immediately pushed against him and gave a sigh.

“Is that all?” Thranduil spoke very evenly , but his composure was short lived as Bard removed his finger and replaced it with his throbbing erection. Bard took Thranduil’s hair into his fist as he pumped his hips forward and Thranduil rhythmically moved with him. He reached around to stroke Thranduil’s lonely rock hard and take him just that bit further.

“ _I love you_!” Thranduil panted and Bard swiftly plopped Thranduil down on to the couch so they faced each other. Thranduil’s legs flew up, Bard plunged into him again and Bard stole a heated kiss.

“I love you Thranduil, every part of you.” Bard breathed.


End file.
